1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to an antenna, and more specifically, to a micro-miniature base station antenna that includes a dipole antenna with high isolation.
2. Related Art
In the wireless communication market, with increasing saturation of wireless communication and user demand for faster services, a trend for rapidly increasing mobile traffic and new mobile services is emerging.
As a variety of wireless communication technologies such as 2G, 3G, 4G and the like, is being developed, the number of base stations and antennas is increasing with the development of such wireless communication technologies, and sizes and costs of radio frequency (RF) and antennas are increasing.
As a result, a variety of wireless communications is used by a single base station, and a micro-miniature base station in which a small size and an economic and environmental friendly concept are considered, has emerged.
Since the micro-miniature base station has no base station, an installation area is not required, power loss caused by a transmission line is minimized, and low power consumption and application of coordinated multi-points are achieved.
In addition, due to its small size, the micro-miniature base station may be installed anywhere power sources and the Internet are connected with each other, such as fronts of buildings, bus-stops, telephone poles, streetlights, and the like.
Meanwhile, the key technology of the micro-miniature base station is that RF and antennas are built in a single small rectangular cube to thereby miniaturize the base station, and particularly, miniaturization of the antenna is more important than anything.
However, a dual-polarized antenna that uses electric field/magnetic field in order to increase channel capacity is used, but it is difficult to configure two antennas within a cube having spatial constraints rather than free space.
In addition, when the antenna is inserted into a cube made of a metal, conditions of boundary surfaces are changed to cause changes in characteristics of the antenna, and therefore the size of the antenna should be reduced. As a result, there are problems where bandwidth becomes narrower, and gain is lowered.